Got to Believe (TV Show 2013)
Got to Believe is a Philippine television drama broadcasting on ABS-CBN and worldwide on TFC on August 26, 2013 to March 7, 2014. The finale episode, dubbed as the Best Ending Ever, ranked #1 by Kantar Media with 38.6% nationwide TV rating. It was the fifth television drama in the Philippines made by ABS-CBN that was filmed in high definition. Synopsis Season 1 As young Chichay unexpectedly met young Joaquin in their family-owned amusement fair, she taught him to believe that magic exists. However, their friendship abruptly ended as Chichay's family moved to the province while Joaquin had an almost-fatal accident which prevented him from living a normal life. Ten years later, they have literally bumped into each other but never had any idea about their childhood past. Despite living a comfortable and wealthy life, teenage Joaquin feels he is different due to his brain injury. His overprotective mother, Juliana, unknowingly hired teenage Chichay as his nanny. The two that had started off having an unpleasant relationship with each other eventually became friends. As they found comfort in each other's company, they learned various lessons in life such as the true meaning of friendship, of standing by your family, and of accepting one’s self. While their feelings blossomed into love, things also got complicated and had put them to the test as they encountered numerous conflicts like their parents' past, their economic gap and the cause of Joaquin's accident when he was still a kid. Season 2 The second season began with the episode aptly entitled "The New Chapter", which takes place two years after the events of the first season with both lead characters already living a different life respectively. New challenges and additional conflicts occur for most of the characters while the major plot from the previous season unravels to the storyline. Extensively used to promote the show was the tagline -- "The heart remembers what the mind forgets." Alex was a major addition to the cast in a pivotal role. It also marks that the series was filmed and used Singapore on some of its episodes having Chichay and Joaquin on several tourist spots in the country. Cast Main cast *Kathryn Bernardo as Christina Charlota "Chichay" Tampipi *Daniel Padilla as Joaquin "Wacky Boy" Manansala/Ryan Manansala Supporting cast *Carmina Villaroel as Juliana San Juan-Manansala *Manilyn Reynes as Elizabeth "Betchay/Mama Bear" Tampipi *Ian Veneracion as Jaime Manansala *Benjie Paras as Chito "Papa Bear" Tampipi *&Liza Soberano as Alexa "Alex" Rodrigo *Joonee Gamboa as Francisco "Lolo Isko" Tampipi *Chinggoy Alonzo† as Ronaldo San Juan *Minnie Aguilar as Matilda Crisostomo-Pantoja *Lou Veloso as Mang During Pantoja *Al Tantay as Tatay Poro *Janice Jurado as Rona Manansala *Nina Ricci Alagao as Gigi Galvez *Beverly Salviejo as Tarantina *Cecil Paz as Madam Fifi *Hyubs Azarcon as Whitey *Ethyl Osorio as Ethel *Benjamin Domingo as Bubbles *Darwin "Hap Rice" Tolentino as Nanoy *Mhyco Aquino as Jericho "Jec-Jec" Manansala *Irma Adlawan as Yaya Puring *Ping Medina as Asiong *Extended cast *Isabel Granada† as Tessa Velasquez-Zaragosa *Jojo A. as George Zaragosa *Alexander Diaz as Kristoffer "Kit" Rosales *Luke Conde as Michael "Mik" Sajone *Kristel Fulgar as Editha "Didith" Pantoja *Trina "Hopia" Legaspi as Lindsay Bernal *Angeli Gonzales as Miley Rodriguez *Jon Lucas as Dominic Zaragosa *Yves Flores as Pedro *Miguel Morales as Miguel *Joy Viado† as Prof. Henrietta Ilagan Velasco *Niña Dolino as Professor Aira Jean *Chienna Filomeno as Amanda Lopez *Rolando Inocencio as Dean Chuppongco *Jess Mendoza as Anthony "Tinyong" *Ingrid dela Paz as Patricia Reyes Guest cast *Kyle Banzon as young Joaquin/Ryan Manansala *Bianca Bentulan as young Chichay *Bobby Andrews as Rodrigo San Juan *Ya Chang as Nanny Agency Manager *Lilia Cuntapay† as Yaya Liling *Emmanuelle Vera as Marga *Ryan Boyce as Jerver *Manuel Chua as Mr. Funye *Ronnie Magsanoc as Coach Frank *Jeron Teng as Allen Chua *Atoy Co as Coach Atoy *Tetchie Agbayani as Madam Lucille *Paolo Serrano as Armand Pantay *Marissa Sanchez as Dean Leonora Pura *Christopher De Leon as Dominic's uncle *Minco Fabregas as Attorney Sarabia *A.G. Saño as A.G. *Kitkat as Betty *Lloyd Samartino as Alex's father *Lassy Marquez as himself *Negi as himself Category:Got to Believe Category:TV Shows Category:Media Category:Quinary Media